


A Young Wizard Refuses to Kill a Dragon

by Silvermags



Series: Young Wizards Crossovers [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen, Hiccup Has a Problem, Hiccup and Toothless as Wizard Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: Here is my third Young Wizards Crossover.  Here I'm going to explore a little bit of what might've happened differently if Hiccup had been a wizard.





	A Young Wizard Refuses to Kill a Dragon

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, entering the little hidden valley where his wizarding partner lived, "Where'd you go? We've got a problem!"

"I'm here," Toothless replied, dashing up to Hiccup, "What's the matter?"

"Okay, so you know how my father is forcing me to participate in dragon training?" Hiccup asked, "And how I've been using stuff out of the manual plus little tricks you've taught me to keep up appearances without hurting any of them?"

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" Toothless asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well I did it too well, apparently, because now they want me to be the one who kills the dragon next week!" Hiccup shouted, agitated.

"Powers that Be in a bucket," Toothless whispered, stunned, "What're we going to do?"

"I don't know. I know I can't kill anyone, especially for something as silly as keeping up appearances, and I know I can't tell my dad that," Hiccup said, running his hand through his hair, "He'd want to know why, and the moment I breathed a word about wizardry I'd get burned at the stake! It'd be even worse if I mentioned you. A dragon that I'd been helping, healing, feeding, talking to? Not just any dragon, but a night fury no less? I'd be killed on the spot, then there'd be an angry mob out looking for you."

"Crud," Toothless said, "What would happen if we just left? Took off and didn't come back till it was over and they'd forgotten about it? Or just didn't come back at all?"

"I think you're on to something," Hiccup said, a genuine smile beginning to appear for the first time since he'd heard the news, "I'll go back and get some supplies, then you and I are taking a little trip." He bent down and wrapped his arms around Toothless. "Thanks, bud."

A sudden gasp had them both whipping around to see a blonde girl turn and run away, a look of disgust on her face.

"Duh duh duh, we're dead," Hiccup said, "Hang on a second, where are you going?"

Toothless looked back at him and smiled.


End file.
